List of Choco's Adventures episodes
Choco's Adventures is an Emmy-Award winning British children's animated television series created by Mr Pookie. The series follows the misadventures of Choco and his friends, Blast, Stem, Ninja, Weird Guy and The Computer Dude in their surrealistic home town of Strange City. It premiered on February 4, 2000 with its first two episodes "This is Sixth Grade" and "Potion Kabang!". The show is rated TV-Y7-FV and TV-PG. This is a list of episodes of the series. 'Season 1 '(2000) Main article: Choco's Adventures (season 1) '' 101 | Welcome To Sixth Grade/Potion Shabang! Airdate: February 4, 2000 '''Welcome To Sixth Grade: '''Rumours have been spreading that Locker 307 in Weird City Middle School is haunted, but Choco and Blast try to open it and end the rumours. '''Potion Shabang!: '''The gang try to make night vision potions, but fail, unleashing a large creature known as "Shadow" emerge into the city... 102 | Picnicing/Basketball Airdate: March 18, 2000 '''Picnicing: '''The class go on a picnic in small groups, but Choco's group leave without their food, so they must journey into a forest to find more. '''Basketball: '''The gang have a basketball tournament against a group of zombies. 103 | The Strike of Professor Lettuce/Rainy Day Airdate: March 25, 2000 '''The Strike of Professor Lettuce: '''The gang encounter Professor Lettuce, an evil scientist that is a piece of lettuce, for the first time. '''Rainy Day: '''It's a rainy day for the gang, so they all watch cartoons - until a tsunami breaks in. 104 | SO SOFT/April Fool's Day Airdate: April 1, 2000 '''SO SOFT: '''Choco decides that he should buy a pair of super-soft joggers, due to the fact that he has no trousers. '''April Fool's Day: '''The gang have a pranking competition on April Fool's Day to see who is the ultimate prankster. 105 | Video Game/Whoopee Cushion Airdate: April 8, 2000 '''Video Game: '''Choco attempts to get the highest score in the world on a racing game. '''Whoope Cushion: '''Whoopee cushions become a hit in school after Choco plays a whoopee cushion prank on Blast. 106 | Here's Hair/Pizza Airdate: April 15, 2000 '''Here's Hair: '''Ninja tries to find a wig to buy after taking off his hood, revealing that he does not have any hair. '''Pizza: '''Professor Lettuce gets a job as a pizza delivery man in order to destroy the gang whern he delivers their pizza. 107 | The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom/Belly Bag Airdate: April 22, 2000 '''The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom: '''Ninja discovers that he has shape shifting powers, so the gang construct him "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom" to put his powers to the test. '''Belly Bag: '''Choco orders himself a belly bag with a neverending amount of space inside. He attempts to see if it ever ends by looking inside, but ends up getting himself stuck. Now it's up to the rest of the gang to save him from an army of belly bag monsters which have been living inside the belly bag for centuries. NOTE: "Belly Bag" is the first episode of the series to be nominated for an Emmy award for ''Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or Less). 108 | Slide/World's Hardest Question Airdate: April 29, 2000 'Slide: '''Choco and Blast order a slide, but it seems to have a mind of it's own - and it seems to know how to go haywire at any time. '''World's Hardest Question: '''A scientist trains Blast to become a genius so he can solve the World's Hardest Question after Choco challenges him to do so. 109 | The Volcano!/Diary Airdate: May 6, 2000 '''The Volcano!: '''Ninja accidentily uses his powers to summon a volcano in Strange City, but things get even worse - Choco falls in. '''Diary: '''Blast thinks about how Choco feels about him, so he attempts to steal his diary in order to find this out. 110 | Race/Arcade Time Airdate: May 13, 2000 '''Race: '''The gang compete in a race to win £1,000,000, but Professor Lettuce attempts to beat them at it so he wins. '''Arcade Time: '''The gang realise that you can do alot at the arcade, even when you've forgot your money. 111 | Jigsaw/This Highway Belongs to Blast Airdate: May 20, 2000 '''Jigsaw: '''It's a race against time for Choco and The Computer Dude as they compete for who can finish a 5000 piece puzzle first. '''This Highway Belongs to Blast: '''Blast adopts a highway, but when the highway must be bulldozed, he begins to protest against it. 112 | Lunch Shall Be Lunch/The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II Airdate: May 27, 2000 '''Lunch Shall Be Lunch: '''Choco attempts to make a cooked lunch. '''The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II: '''Annoyed that Ninja completed "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom", the gang construct a bigger, badder, and even harder test named "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II", to see how he does on it. NOTE: "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II" is the first episode which is a sequel to a previous episode. 'Season 2 '(2000-2001) ''Main article: Choco's Adventures (season 2) 201 | The Christmas Special Airdate: December 23, 2000 '''The Christmas Episode: '''Professor Lettuce has his newest evil plan- kidnap Santa and hypnotise citizens into thinking Choco and the gang did it. Can the gang prove they are innocent, and more importantly, can they save Santa and save Christmas? NOTE: This is the first double-length episode of the series. 202 | The Kickers and the Fielders/A Tale of a Buy 1 Get One Free DVD Offer Airdate: December 30, 2000 '''The Kickers and the Fielders: '''In school, Choco and the gang's class have a friendly game of "Kick Rounders". '''A Tale of a Buy 1 Get One Free DVD Offer: '''Ninja must use all his ninja powers to get the last 2 DVDs on a Buy 1 Get One Free DVD offer: the 2 most popular DVDs in the world, for a fact. Trivia: Despite the name being called "A '''Tale '''of a Buy 1 Get One Free DVD Offer", it was actually not a tale, but a real event. 203 | Witch Broom Madness/Dodging Balls Airdate: January 19, 2001 '''Witch Broom Madness: '''The gang befriend a friendly witch, and take a ride through the air on her broomsticks, but Choco finds out he's not the best at controlling witch brooms... '''Dodging Balls: '''It's Sports Day at Strange City Middle School, and the team with the most points at the end of the day will win £1000 each. First up: dodgeball. TBA